Point Zero
by Kastagear
Summary: Academic Island or also known as Point Zero after the event "Fall of God", a place where the population in most young people with superhuman abilities are called Neuro-linkers. Follow Hyongaku Van, Kansaki Draig and Nagasume Tikie on your way through the darkness that covers the most frightening secret that mankind has ever witnessed.


_**-**_ _- Zero Point -_

- This is the chance for sure is the simple and pure chance ... - The boy muttered to himself as he contemplated the vast blue ocean.

Her red hair swayed gently as the breeze moved the air according to the boat that took them to the only place in the world where everything was really possible. You could see from afar a large building, if compared to a lighthouse marking the spot.

He sighed again that day. Cursed all the gods who knew all the names he could remember to go to that school.

Why of all people who were in that place _he_ would have to go grin?

He decided to throw this question to the back of his mind, making a little note for later curse the person who did it.

- Well it is. - The red-haired boy put his hand in his pockets and turned from coast to endless view of the sea and the large building in the distance and headed for his room that huge boat - ship might call if he wanted to - he had already lost twice every week that has passed since the beginning of his journey.

- I really hate this boat with every atom of my being. - I was tired, it was the fact that dragged on their shoulders in recent months, he just wanted to leave that place, no matter where, just wanted out of there.

After a few minutes walking that damned _ship_ he finally got to his room, was strangely marble something he has never seen, it can not travel due to some incidents that occurred while living in his hometown. The boy pulled his right pocket and put small blue key in the lock, the small almost inaudible sound of the locking mechanism could be heard for many little, the redhead inspired a small amount of air and then push the piece of wood for power enter its premises. He ran lightly eyes in the small room where he was sleeping, two beds as well as two bedside tables and a small fridge, but the room itself was simple with a single window that faced the little glimpse of blue sky, but what caught his attention was his roommate who - even for abolition - was still asleep. Typically the roles were reversed, it would be Draig who was sprawled asleep in bed while Van was agreed muttering how the redhead could sleep, but it seems that a higher power has decided to change today.

- Damn man, wake up. - He approached the roommate watching him.

- Hmm .. - Draig glanced sideways and saw the fridge, walked over and opened it, so put your eyes in that little blue tin a devilish smile grew on his lips.

Draig withdrew bluish tin from the fridge, glanced down and noticed a lone feather next to his left foot, he carefully picked by hand that remained, staring at her like she was some kind of alien device, it only made his macabre smile extend further than I could. He opened the hand of his friend, shook the can in his left hand and pressed the button causing the white foam covering his hand out to the boy with the spiked hair, Draig almost lost control of his laughter would lead to costs of sleep his colleague, the redhead took the small brownish feather toward the nose of the boy who was sleeping and began to tickle.

- To ... - Van was beginning to bother with the small discomfort that was in his nose, so he took her hand instinctively opened to relieve this feeling.

All he felt then was the icy white foam on his face.

He blinked once, twice, three times to realize what was happening. His face was covered in whipped cream, he looked at the only person beside him and his black eyes narrowed dangerously towards your fellow redhead room.

- You bastard! - Van shouted as he quickly shoved the guy who still resided Draig much of icy white content, making him fall to the ground with his face like the boy spiky black hair.

- Son of a bitch! You were awake all this time? - Van rose from the bed and held Draig by the collar of his shirt, his face displayed an uncontrollable rage.

- Of course I was! Do you think anyone would continue to sleep after putting cold whipped cream in someone's hand! - Draig snapped laughing at the hilarious situation. - On the internet works man! - The added after you have gotten rid of the grip on his collar, he got up from the floor and removed the white foam face.

Van withdrew whipped face still with a frown on his face.

- So? Why is sleeping so late my dear friend? - Draig asked in a sarcastic tone to his companion.

The spiky-haired boy looked at his wrist watch. He was really sleeping much since yesterday, but it was understandable because this would be his last moment of rest after arriving at your destination.

- Draig know once we get to the island, the tests will begin and we have to work. I just wanted to take this last moment of peace, a problem with that? - Answered Van after a big sigh that could be understood as "the misfortune".

Draig looked at the round window of the room could observe the sky that covered virtually the entire length where his eyes could go. He understood the thought of his longtime friend, because this would be his last moment of quiet to then have a full schedule of probable Weird tests among other things.

They would likely enter in the middle of the school year, perhaps half of the entire school would be there to see them demonstrate their _powers,_ was something rather confusing and unpleasant to be targeted by thousands of evaluation looks.

- What the fuck, did not even know we had Neuros-linkers skills. - Draig said looking at the window, Van sighed then to laugh at his colleague.

- Hey, hey. Probably not even half of all humanity not know I had until the Zero Point exists, but perhaps this is a reason for our parents to send us couple there. - Draig sat on his bed and turned his gaze to the blue roof of the small room.

- Dude, we were practically forced to come here without even giving opinion on the matter. - Complained the redhead.

- I know, maybe I'm being crazy about it, but think it is not better than being miserable working in any job out there? - Draig sighed, Van was traveling too, just like him, but this time I particularly your friend really traveled too.

- And now we have to do hard workouts, night and day, which is the worst? - Van seemed to think about the question of Draig, knowing the answer, he tried to find some other argument to give your friend some kind of reason.

- At least you will not have to put up with day and night to see the face of your ex. - The redhead looked at Van into a scowl of pure rage, the target of such emotion boy only laughed at his friend as if it was fun cause such intense emotion.

Yes it was something really very funny.

- You won this time, Van again.

Draig rose from the bed and left the room leaving the room alone Van to be able to reorganize your thoughts. He really did not want to imagine what would happen when they reached _the island academic_ or popular name _Zero Point,_ an island that appeared almost ten years ago, a place where most global corporations gathered without killing themselves, but also to have in your most young people from all corners of the world. To Draig this was not what worried him most, can handle the situation where you have to live the rest of your life around a gigantic island full of labs and they stick ready to get thousands of experiments on each part of your body, but have to work - at that heard the rumors, the young people studying in the island have to take your own food - for life in that place and Draig only just had a phrase for this problem.

- I hate work! - Exclaimed the redhead more to himself than to anyone else.

The boy stopped walking when he realized he was in the bow of the boat, he looked up at the blue sky with some white clouds. He was seriously considering throwing in the sea and swim backward in order to escape such a fate that God condemned.

No. The round trip to the island was too tiring and swim back across the extent that he had traveled would not be smart.

He stared at the figure of the island became increasingly in his view, were missing less than ten minutes Estimated to arrive.

- May be less tiring than it looks.

- Hey! Draig! Your bags are in there! - Van said holding two bags in both hands with a red backpack on his back, he puts both bags against the wall.

- I know my bags are fucking there, where would you think? At the north pole? - Draig retorted sarcastically.

- Nah! I thought they were in the middle of your fucking her ass! - Van retorted, her red eyes narrowed, but let a sigh escape him.

He even wondered if one day he and Van could have a civil conversation.

No. It was a normal conversation between them.

Draig headed for his room to be able to get your bags along with your backpack after arriving he actually saw watching the room, which was something he saw when he had been before, but for some unknown reason he had not realized what was chaotic . It seemed that the Second World War had happened there. He soon realized he never really had lain in bed since the beginning of the trip only had put their clothes there.

- Why the hell I always sleep on the goddamn floor? 'm That stupid? - Wondered if Draig while putting your clothes in the suitcase without even snook if Van was there he would have sighed on the indifference of Draig on the organization.

Now that he had stopped to think, he had forgotten if anything.

Why he had not asked the van to help him?

He cursed himself greatly before the drug thought, for he could escape to store and organize everything while his colleague arranged. Damn Van was probably laughing at his face at that moment.

Damn.

Draig ran the ship with her bags in hand. Van had not called to say he had already boarded, before this lack of information he had been watching TV in the room after "tidy" your suitcase, just noticed that the ship was stopped was five minutes and in seconds he picked up his bags and ran as fast as possible.

- Van! - Draig shouted from afar seeing your friend already out of the vessel.

The ship was already starting again slowly distancing himself from the port of the island, you can see the red van with two people who could be probable teachers according to the way they dressed long white coats.

- Secure! - He threw his bags off the ship, Van noted scared and did not even bother to move from the place in order to hold the bags Draig.

The redhead was running and no more choices and time he had just jumped from the bow of the ship. The three people were watching with open eyes in abolition, Draig only noticed the height from which he had sprung.

- This fucking asshole! - The boy had fallen face down on the hard concrete floor of the harbor.

That would hurt the next day, no doubt.

- I told you to hold your bags! - Shouted the red while Van helped him get up after Draig realized that the two people I was his friend looked at him confused.

He scratched the back of his neck coast while laughing nervously.

- I'm so sorry I'm late a bit. - He apologized for it nervously.

Draig took little time to see both people in white coats. One was a bald, bald man not so good, you still had some signs of hair at the edges of his head white coloring, but the center he could tell it was without a doubt who was bald, had a low height for a man, perhaps because of the probable age, could call him old in case according to its very wrinkled and tired, under the coat face wore a social greenish shirt with an equally brown colored slacks and black shoes. The other person was a woman - that woman - and long purplish hair that went down to the waist, full breasts and eyes the same color of hair, wore a violet shirt that emphasized her breasts and a black skirt that reached halfway thigh and high heels, she should have between twenty-five or twenty-nine years.

- So, you should be Hiyogaku Van-kun and Kansaki Draig-kun, am I right? - Asked the teacher looking at the two boys in his hand was an electronic clipboard.

The two nodded positively to question the woman.

- Well, the entry of both the school was really complicated to make and is sure to be much harder for you two to get used to the college as they are different from what you are now, but do not worry, just be aware of the high levels. - Said the short, bald man voice.

Draig and Van looked at each other wondering if the highest level is probably who have the highest grades.

- Highest level? How to have better grades or something? - Van questioned without really understanding what the old man was saying.

- Nobody explained to you is not it? - Asked the teacher smiling as he clicked on something on his clipboard, the two nodded.

- Follow us. - Said the old man as he began to walk with his wife, Van Draig and grabbed their bags and followed.

- In academic island there are five types of levels, or better, six levels, starting from level 0 those who do not have any sign of skill, ie normal people. And then we have the highest level, level 5, people whose existence would be closer to God or something, his forces could go against the whole world as equals. - Explained the old to the two as they walked down a street full of white and gray building, there was no sign of anyone else in the place, Van Draig turned and entering a building with black coloring.

- How can you discover the skills of each? - Asked Draig, the old professor laughed at the question, but it was not a snob laugh, but a fun.

- First use drugs to stimulate brain activity making you unlock the full potential of your mind, because we use only two percent of our brain, we also use direct electrical impulses in neurological regions that are locked in your mind naturally. Basically we do with your personal reality subdue current reality. - Answered the teacher's question redhead. - Of course in both cases we use anesthesia because without it you would feel the worst pain of all. - She laughed at the guy who did both.

- Mah Stop being bad. - Did the old professor.

- But the skills that will activate random? - Van asked the old man nodded, affirming.

- Well, now we end up with the question-let's start with the tests. - Draig seemed strange, trembling, Van noticed this and immediately looked at his colleague.

- Hey man, 'okay? - Whispered the boy from black hair to red.

- I can not stop shaking man, I'm worried. - Van Draig surprised, he spoke calmly, very calmly, something was wrong, something is definitely very wrong.

- What is this shit Draig! Go to yellow now? - Muttered quietly to the red van.

A frown came over the face of Draig.

- Do not try to play the fucking van here, I know you're scared of exams. - Answered Draig, Van smiled at the redhead mocking him.

Only after thinking about what he had said he realized that slid.

Slid mortally.

He had discovered his fear for exams.

- Damn you Van!

- Draig-kun, please take it. - Said the old man delivering a glass of water with a bluish, edgy tablet Draig pasted swallowed the pill and drank the liquid from the cup.

- Now lie down and close your eyes, will not take long. - Draig reluctantly did what the old professor asked.

He did not know what was happening. He was tired, but she could feel his head completely agreed it was strange, but I had never felt so well and a second later he was asleep.

- Well, let's begin. - Placing the electrodes on both sides of the boy's head, the old man noticed several scars on his face, some strong that seemed so visible that he wondered how he had not noticed it before and there were also some weak they were barely visible.

- It must have been very difficult. - Then he looked at the monitor brain activity demonstrating the red-haired boy, began to write down on a clipboard everything he saw.

- Hmm .. Well, that's a ... Little ... - The purple coat woman tried to organize the words, but they just do not come out of his lips.

She was holding the results of the so called _Pulse Reality,_ but there was something tin with the results.

She sighed and glanced at his fellow professional, it was a look that they two had exchanged when were these cases. The old man sighed also.

- Draig-kun, Van-kun, you are ... - The two looked very tense teacher, lacked little to discover their levels, decide which class would be the island of the academic society. - ... Level 0.

The two could be easily confused with paper. They had discovered that both the two were of the lowest class of the island.

How? When? Why?

- This is stupid! Why our parents would send us to this damn island if we did not have any skill? - Van shouted angry and frustrated, the old professor gave him four sheets of paper to the boy.

- See Van-kun, these are your brain activity, sees something unusual? Do you notice any change in brain tissue? - He asked, Van fell on the chair looking at the papers.

- No. .. Damn ... - Draig was increasingly confused, there would only be one reason for his parents send him them there if they did not possess any skill - and he had a vague idea.

- Are you sure that the tests have no margin of error? Maybe their machines have some defective ... - The Hyongaku tried to say something but was cut off.

- Van. - Kansaki Draig spoke quietly putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. - Enough. - Van stared at the ground, still confused why they were level 0.

A little uncomfortable silence settled in the room, the two professors looked at each other worried about the boys.

- Sorry for my attack, then the teacher will we do now? - Hyongaku asked for her, the teacher looked at the record of the two and gave two small keys.

- This is the number of its rooms to IRAM live there now also have some rules of the Zero Point, the island is great if you need help call us, but if I am right in my internal clock during class time are one of the two can take you. - The old man looked at them with a sad little face, barely visible, they were all level 0 did not worry too much about it, but those two you had your reasons for were so distressed by the news.

After all, what was going on in the heads of their families?

- Thank you ... ? - Now that Van had stopped to think, he never asked the names of two teachers.

- I'm Tokinawa Celler. - Said the old professor. - And this is Kakemi Mura. - He pointed to the purple.

The two bowed thanking both teachers.

- Until Celler-sensei, Mura-sensei. - Both spoke thankful and turned the coast, Van put both keys in your pocket.

Both Van Draig as they were walking towards the exit of the building tests.

Der the redhead suddenly turned to the ceiling.

- I hope there are hot in our room. - Draig spoke, the black spiky hair boy sighed and looked back.

- Draig hope so, I hope so -.'s How they walked to start their new lives.

- Arrived. - Any Kansaki as Hyongaku stared at the blue door for several minutes, trying to pluck up the courage to open it.

They had come to the school where would study for long years a few minutes. From the outside it looked huge and very simple appearance, was empty, perhaps because they were in the class schedule.

- Van, who will open? - Draig asked, Van was the same nervousness that his colleague's hand had been in several schools, but had never been to one that people could kill you in a heartbeat.

It was not fear, it was nervousness. Should be something normal for a level 0, no?

- Rock, paper or scissors? - Van spoke, the redhead nodded knowing that 95% chance of winning.

A fact about his colleague Van Hyongaku.

He was the unluckiest being he has ever met in her life.

- As a play, ready? - The Kansaki questioned hiding his right hand on the coast, as well as Van.

The air was tense and heavy.

Both were serious, his eyes were like two wild beasts which examined expecting a single breach, even if the minimum to attack.

Could smell blood hovering between them.

- 1 ... - The redhead began counting in his mind, it was all a whirlwind of images, or rather three images.

- 2 ... - Such pictures were mind almost reach the ceiling, rock-paper-scissors, that was the big question.

- ... 3! - In a second both withdrew his hand from the coast at a speed that some people would be superhuman.

Draig and Van looked at the final score. A felt relieved, though cursed all other divine beings that existed.

Draig put scissors, while Van ...

Paper ...

- Shit! I switched to paper at the last second! Damn you lucky! - Van muttered while celebrating his victory Draig mentally, even if it did not have much appreciation, the Hyongaku is an easy prey in games of luck.

The redhead laughed misfortune of his friend, as if someday Van win any game of chance, run because the apocalypse has arrived.

- You open the door guy. Come on, go ahead. - Kansaki told him pushing, Van gulped and took a deep breath while the redhead stood beside him.

- Will now be ... - He spoke with a trembling hand going towards hesitant handle.

Draig looked at the trembling hand of Van go toward the handle at a speed of a snail, so in an act of anger and impatience the redhead grabs the boy's arm and forces him to knock on the door.

- Your shit! - He cursed in a whisper while Van Draig only laughed.

- We have not got all day Van. - Kansaki answered simply.

- Between. - Someone said through the door.

Van looked at the door with a raised eyebrow that tone of voice never belong to any adult, sounded like the voice of a child.

The Hyongaku spiky hair opens the door and his eyes widened at what he saw.

On the table in front of the class where it should be an adult teacher giving a lesson he was a girl sitting short pink hair, pink eyes also as hair, holding a huge book that looked very heavy, glanced quickly at the board and saw a large set of vector calculations. The little girl stared at the two boys standing in the doorway.

_"How the hell is giving a child class?"_ - Van If asked surprised.

- Sen. .. know? - Van said reluctantly as he stared at the pink-haired girl, the same child nodded with a slight smile.

- Well, well, you should be Hyongaku-kun and Kansaki-kun, desho? - She asked for two, both said in a nod and also sampled the role that gave the Mura, the girl catches the eyes and raisins.

She gives a little nod to herself.

- My name is Mayura Mamoya. - She said as she stood on the chair standing on top she wore, Mayura turned to the class. - Class we have two transfer students. - The pink looked at them and they both nodded taking a step forward.

- My name is Van Hyongaku, nice to meet you - Presented Van with a bowing slightly in respect, some students stared at the curious.

- My name is Kansaki Draig, nice to meet them. - Mimicked the redhead, while some looked curious because of the scars.

Der suddenly a girl in black long hair and big breasts - larger than many could do many mature women die of envy. - Rose from his wallet, his gaze was serious, very serious, it was a chill down the spine of both boys in front of the new class.

- I am the class representative of 2-1B, Funakawa Kiya. - Said the girl. - I say on behalf of the whole class that you are welcome and if you have any problem with me or can tell Mayura-sensei.

- Thank you, Funakawa-san. - Thanks Van, the girl gives a positive nod and back your wallet.

- Okay, can sit in the portfolios vacancies, please. - Said the teacher and both headed for the vacant accents.

Curious about something Kansaki Draig was that whenever he entered a new school, the first thing he did was evaluate all class people where it belonged, Van well knew this fact because every time he did so well he was silent action. The redhead had a fearful look on his face, because many mistook for a thief or a mobster because of the style of your hair, the coat he always walked everywhere trapped in their shoulders and scars. The Hyongaku looked at the corner of the red eyes intently as he walked toward the opposite side of the vacant portfolio of Draig, he had to be careful that your friend does not beat up anyone for what they looking oddly like a Yakuza mobster .

_"Probably this is what he is thinking at that moment."_ - Did Van sitting in the chair, Draig was sitting on the other side of the room behind a boy with blond hair.

- Van, right? - Asked someone behind the boy, it turns its head towards the owner of the voice, a boy with black hair with some blue highlights, black eyes and kept a smile on his face.

- Yes and you are? - Asked the Hyongaku squinting, Van could only observe the way he moved his hand Bending way that kid was able to the martial arts.

- My name is Tsubasa Nagoyami. - Answered Tsubasa. - Welcome to class, but beware, Kiya has pretty face, but it's a total devil. - He said earning a nod from Van.

The boy looked back at Draig and was surprised watching him talk to the kid with blond hair wearing a type of earring in his left ear.

_"Draig animated conversation with a stranger?"_ - Questioned whether the trembling boy. - _"What is this shit?"._

The class was ending and the room began to empty, the students chattered happily together while were heading up out of the room. Van pulls his cell phone from his pants pocket, was still two in the afternoon, the boy frowned, had not spent so much time after they had arrived in the island.

The boy sighed, Draig der suddenly was gone by touching the alarm, as well as Tsubasa.

He still wondered how this guy was gone being so close to him.

- Hey Van! - Someone shouted from the doorway, the boy turns to see Draig along with Tsubasa and blond boy with earring. - Come face here!

- What do you Draig? I see you've met Tsubasa. - Said Van approaching the group.

- You already know Tsubasa? Damn. - Mumbles the redhead. - But anyway I want to introduce you to Minomaru Yukata! - Draig pointed to the blond who lifted a hand and waved.

- So Van-san! Draig-kun told me that you love Lolitas! Really? - Asked Yukata with an insane gleam in his eyes, Van blinked for a second and then to have the same gleam in his dark eyes.

- Of course! Lolitas is life my dear! Of all kinds! Lolitas nuns, school Lolitas, Lolitas teachers and all genders! - He spoke, and both Yukata and Van jumped from extreme joy to meet someone who shared the same taste.

Both Tsubasa and sighed Draig on the _subject_ that they talked happily.

- Boy I tell you again Yukata. - Tsubasa began with a closed fist, his hand flew to the power exerted, was looking down. - I'm saying Yukata! Lolitas are worth nothing compared maids! - He shouted defiantly as he could see out of the eye ray.

- So then Draig-kun what is your preference? Lolitas? Employed? Ojou's? Onichaans? - Yukata wondered frantically scaring the redhead who took two steps back.

_"What the hell?_ _This guy was normal until seconds ago "-_ I thought the redhead trying to understand the situation.

- Do not worry Draig, Yukata have that side of me perverted, but is a good person. - Tsubasa spoke recovering posture ante.

- I'm hungry! - Exclaimed the blonde lifting both arms up, Draig wondered what kind of problem had gotten himself into.

- If you pay me I will not care about your comments. - Answered Draig smiling and soon the hyperactive blonde put her hand on the shoulder of the redhead.

- Alright then! Let's celebrate the arrival of two more members! - And so the four left the room chatting merrily toward the cafeteria.

Only a few minutes had passed since arriving in coffee called _Vection,_ Yukata found that students could leave the vicinity of the school at lunchtime to be able to feed themselves without relying on highly elevated values of the college cafeteria. The amount of people who were on site was average, maybe because it was still too early for a normal departure time, the establishment not far from the school where I studied both Van and Draig were surprised when they discovered they were in the academic center island , where there were several buildings, stores and apartments payable.

The four were sitting outside of the store where there were a few empty tables for customers. Yukata ate fiercely followed Van, both seemed to compete over who could eat fast or who died choking faster Draig it contained a simple dish and ingesting moderável mode, while Tsubasa was with a simple coffee.

- So Draig, Van, what are your levels? I forgot to ask this earlier. - Tsubasa asked calmly taking another sip of coffee cup that was on the table.

The Hyongaku Kansaki sighed and ashamed before the question of Tsubasa, the redhead leaned over the table hiding his head between his arms.

- Level ... shhue ... - Draig whispered.

- What?I have not heard. - Said Tsubasa approaching the redhead who was still leaning.

- Level ... zeshh ...

- Speak up!

- Level 0! Damn! - Shouted Draig also attracting attention and scaring some people who frequented the place, it was certain that the redhead liked being the center of attention, but not this way.

Der Nigoyami suddenly started laughs like a crazy madman who recently fled the hospice.

- What's so funny about your damn! - Exclaimed Draig shaking his fist on the boy with blue highlights.

Tsubasa sighed and took a deep breath while trying to rescue his previous stance and did not have a horrible pain in her belly for laughing so much.

- No. ..- Inspired he won the composure, but not losing the smile from his face. - Do not have to be ashamed to be a level 0, both I and Yukata levels are also 0. - He said looking at the blonde who nodded saying, while trying to swallow a large chunk of your food.

Draig embarrassed in the same turned his attention to his food again. Was delicious no matter how many tablespoons or as he tasted the comments of some people outside the island spoke about eating there, the food was reason enough for him to continue studying on the island. After all, the food of other places outside that place and at other colleges that were not part of the island most like vomiting horse gives cafeteria meal compared to where they were.

- Then why did you get in the middle of the year? From what I know must have been very difficult for you to enter the island at this time of year. - Verbalized the boy blue and black hair.

Van which until now still competed against Yukata swallowed the last bite of his meal, stating that I had won at the blond boy mumbling, yet the Hyongaku turned the question of Tsubasa.

- I do not neither did everything for her for coming here. - He said taking a sip of her iced soda, Tsubasa seriously looked at the boy back slightly until your normal posture.

Der Draig suddenly caught his attention.

- Tsubasa Hey, how many levels there are 5 in the whole island? - Draig asked earning a raised eyebrow from Tsubasa and a serious look of Van.

- I think it's a seven level 5 in the whole island ... - He said rubbing his chin as if trying to remember.

The redhead smiled looking at her fork.

- You know their powers?

- Hey!Draig! What the hell're thinking of doing? Either gives a fuck against someone who can go against the whole walk of equal breaking a sweat world? - Van asked pointing the spoon at the redhead, it still continued smiling.

- Take it easy man, I'm crazy, but not both, was just curious. - He said waving his hands, then he rose from his chair. - I'm waiting for you across the park near here. - And so it went.

Draig looked at the crowd of people who crossed his path, there were hundreds of them, two hundred or so in their mental calculations, were mostly young people like him, but other than that its perhaps there were more than one school on the island uniforms . The redhead sighed at the warmth that made that day, arriving at the park not far from the coffee shop where I was a few minutes ago, he noted around for some shade to protect from sunlight as the sun sent to that place, but to his misfortune there was no shade.

- Shit, does Van played his unlucky for me or something? - The redhead spoke for himself, but still determined to find somewhere shady.

His eyes landed on the only free place. It was on a bench in the sun bathing, that place should be hotter than hell itself.

So without thinking twice he turned and decided to casually walk through the park while receiving a few stares and whispers of people around.

_Look at his hair!_

_What's his problem?_

_Why the hell does he have these scars? He is some kind of killer?_

_I think he is the Yakuza, look at this jacket on his shoulder!_

Draig ignored all the comments that were on it, but it really bothered be the target of such words, for every place where passing in his life he was labeled as _dangerous_ or _criminal_ . Bothered yet.

_Are you finding all else is a fucking level 0._

He paused and sighed deeply to fight the urge to punch the face of the owner of this last comment. Der his eyes suddenly turned to a big mountain in the distance, he frowned for not realizing that place before, at the top had large wind propellers, it was scary in the least.

- Draig, you might as well be waiting a bit, is not it expensive? - A voice said behind him, looking back Draig if faced with Van Tsubasa and Yukata.

- Tsubasa, who is that mountain? - Asked the red to bluish-black pointing to the huge mountain.

Migoyami raised by perhaps the fourth time that day forward will eyebrow any questions.

- What? Well, that mountain is a major supplier of energy to the island, use wind to spin the propellers that produce electricity that is channeled through an underground channel that extends everywhere, also has propellers that are in the sea near the island and in the middle of the city, though not quite know if the mountain was created or was already there since the archaeological formation of the island, there are many rumors swirling that mountain. - Tsubasa answered the first time that day straight face even Yukata was serious at the time, both Van and Draig looked at each other.

- Wow, must have a lot of energy up there. - The redhead commented casually. - Has anyone been up there? - He asked, Tsubasa winced slightly at the question of red-haired boy, not even knowing he already had a good idea what he was talking about.

- No one ever came close to the mountain, they say strange things happen to those who try to go there. - Said the blue with hands in pocket. - But according to what I see here the mountain is very steep, hypothetically speaking you could get there at least three hours.

- Tsk Do not trust too much. - Van said scratching the nape of the head.

- And why? - Questioned it.

- Strangely I Draig and have greater resistance than normal people, have been to several scientists, but never found out why, they said they had a single system. But all this was not labeled as something we are still level 0. - Answered Van giving a nervous smile.

- Want to try? Let's Van? We're still tied at 59-59! - He challenged Kansaki.

The Hyongaku sighed.

- Dude, no chance, you only have half an hour until the next class will only take you to get there an hour at the most, besides, if by some miracle we could climb still had to descend. - Van for the redhead snapped.

- Damn man, your killjoy. - The redhead muttered crossing his arms.

Yukata was silent after that Tsubasa had spoken exploded in exclamation.

- Hey!Why the hell are we in the sun! - The Minomaru screamed closing her eyes putting his arms behind his head.

- It has some free spare, big head? - Tsubasa asked sarcastically.

Yukata sent his middle finger to the blue that just smiled. A drop down from the head of Van and Draig.

- Oh yes, I remembered. Hey Tsubasa you could help us find our apartments? We left our bags with the scientists we saw when we got here saying they would send to our homes, but no one knows where it is. - Said Van scratching his head shyly.

- Sure, sure, after class we see it. - And the blue.

Then silence dominated the four boys for several minutes that seemed years without saying a word to each other.

- So ... When time is left to class? - Asked Van trying to pull any matter before the uncomfortable silence.

The redhead pulls his cell phone from his pocket and red open then checking the time.

- 14:47. Missing 53 minutes to class. - Draig answered the Hyongaku sighed as the other three. - Should have ignored you and gone to the mountain. - Said the redhead looking for Van, he has remained indifferent to the comment friend.

- Draig ... Shut up and see if you find some shade. - Van spoke earnestly looking at the mountain in his mind a network of superstitions and theories formed.

- I do not want. - The redhead said cross arm.

- I told you to seek shade! - Shouted the boy holding the redhead by the shirt collar and shaking.

- I said I do not want! - Snapped Draig, the two looked at each other for a few seconds and fell sitting in the park grass, tired and sweating.

- Shit Island ... - Both spoke while lying on the floor.

- Is it every year? - Asked Van to the other two in the group.

- Only when it is summer. In winter comes a worse than Antarctica and there you go fuck yourself pretty chill. - Tsubasa took a bastard smile, Draig angry because of the heat rose and headed for college.

- Where are you going? - Tsubasa asked.

- Buying something in your goodie from school, I'm hungry! - Van stared incredulously at his childhood friend, still wondering how the hell the boy was still hungry, but then felt the rumbling belly lightly.

- You pay me anything? - Asked Van.

- No.

The sun began to disappear to the horizon, before the white clouds made the grayish color. The number of people walking the streets has decreased dramatically, perhaps because it was already dusk.

The group consists of Van, Draig, Tsubasa Yukata and walked quietly down the sidewalk talking to each other going towards the residences of two new students.

- Then, the class liked the Mayura-sensei? - Asked Yukata with his arms behind his head.

- No. - answered short and Draig Yukata while the cast a look that said, " _How the hell not? Was the lesson of Mayura-sensei! ",_ while Van had checked apartment keys in his pocket.

So the quartet stopped in front of a set of two-story apartment.

- Well, here we are. - Tsubasa said watching the whole apartment where his two new friends resided. - Then even more for you two, we see ourselves tomorrow.

- Yep! We have to go now, we have a curfew! - Added Yukata its hyperactive way.

- All right, see you two. - Said goodbye to Van shaking his hand as the two distanced themselves from the place. - Handle Draig, your key. - Removing one of the keys from his pocket, he played for the redhead friend.

- Okay.

The two entered the place and climbed to the second floor where their rooms were.

Each stood in front of the door of your new residence.

- Until man. - Van spoke to then open the door to her new home and entering.

The small apartment, consisting of a bed against the wall beside him and a television that his right hand lying several shelves, like a closet, a small kitchen which was divided by a marble balcony that gave a glimpse of her bed and left the apartment a door leading to the bathroom.

- At least it's not as bad as thought. - He said as he entered, removing the white shoes, looking back he found his bags beside the bed.

- Tomorrow I fix this, all I want now is sleep. - Said Van for yourself.

It was now about nine o'clock at night, the moon illuminated the island academic nicknamed Ground Zero. The Hyongaku went to the refrigerator, opened it, covering it completely full. Meat, vegetables, ice cream, everything, nothing was missing.

- At least I do not have to go shopping yet.

Weeks had passed since the arrival of Hyongaku and Kansaki, the two new levels 0 in academic island. Classes had ended for all colleges Zero, now two young men in uniform with a white polo shirt with a black pants walked down the sidewalk of the city, it was afternoon, almost dusk. In a television in one of the city walls drawing the attention of two. It was one of the most news circulating on the island in recent weeks.

Van looked interested in such news. Two weeks ago several murders began and mostly his victims were people labeled as level 0, and destroyed several shops and laboratories. Now the new news was a new level 0 victim was murdered a few hours, the body was found in an alley north of the island.

- Already ninth this week ... - Commented Van looking board, his face was serious, this issue had caught his attention.

- Yes, but we are also subject to this killer, as we are level 0. - Said Draig too serious with hands in pocket, on his shoulder was a red backpack. - But I think the incidents are separated because stopping to think if a murderer kills the person she tries to hide the body and not draw attention, since the destruction of property must be some vandals. - Analyzed the redhead trying to understand because of their various experiences with this subject to solve the puzzle.

- But perhaps trying to get your attention the murders doing SKILL worry more about the destruction taking on average they can be easily caught than go after the killer. - Van spoke back to floor and behind Draig. - I still wonder why the destruction and killings in general still does not make sense.

- They or he may be trying to exterminate the level 0, but to the destruction of this magnitude and kill someone he or she should be a level 3 or 4. - Suggested Kansaki.

- May be I wanted to be in drug SKILL to go after this damn, but I'm just a teenager with no skill, I think we can not even call a Neuro-linker. - Said Hyongaku sighing. - But anyway, we have to get home, if not we'll be in trouble.

Before Draig could comment something a scream could be heard coming from a nearby alley where they met. They both stopped and looked at the alley beside him, Van and Draig nodded and looked up at each other and then to leave running towards owner - because of shriek - the voice.

**Help!**

Screamed again, this time one could feel the desperation in his voice, the two further accelerated their steps.

**Get off me!**

They both stopped looking surprised to the situation of the person who was asking for help. There were six older men that they wore black jackets with a symbol of a cross within a circle, two were with steel batons and unarmed rest.

- Hi!Drop them their goddamn motherfuckers! - Draig shouted clenching his fists angrily in his veins, the girl seemed relieved by their presence at the site, but it was noticeable blood coming out of his nose, probably coming from a punch.

They turned to the owner of the scream and saw two teenagers 17 years of age. The biggest one that seemed to be the leader of the band dropped the girl and turned to the two.

- Huh?Who the hell are you, you little shit? - A bald man asked as he wielded a bat.

- We are the ones who will kick your fucking asses these! - Van replied as he went on.

Draig removed his coat backpack on shore, he threw his backpack to the floor and then to hang your coat on his shoulders with two pins.

- I will not even ask what the fuck you talking about, just because you hurt her I'll rip this your hand. - This time Draig looked at them seriously, they smiled, while five of them walked toward him and Van.

In milliseconds two advanced wildly toward the van, the boy followed them with a serious look, they should be level 0 because they were using their bare hands and batons. The man on the right put in a right jab aimed at the face of Hyongaku, it lifted his left arm defending himself from the blow to the enemy and then strike back with a right hook to the chin of the attacker throwing back, but for your only unhappiness he felt the baton contact its coast, being thrown forward. It was two against one, it would not be something to it.

Draig lowered himself flexing knees dodging a blow by a horizontal black coats using the cane, he saw his chance to strike back legs kicked her attacker, causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground, quickly turning its axis he lifted his right leg up and struck the man's stomach making him spit blood. But his misfortune was high that day, before he could even stands had someone trapped in a rear naked choke heavily, his arms were closed fiercely and without much choice defense he leaned back trying to get rid of, but without successfully. Quickly he reached the stomach of his attacker using his elbow, the same contorted in pain, Kansaki tried to turn to make a knee to the face of your enemy, but before he could feel a powerful punch hit him in the chest throwing behind.

Van flexed his head to the right dodging a straight punch to counter attack soon after with a shot with his left leg, hit the ribs, it was thrown to the left and falling to the ground. He quickly turned his attention to the bearer of the bat, by pure instinct he raised his two arms on top of his head, he felt the steel bat hitting his forearms, he gritted his teeth in pain, felt that they had broken a bone. Without wasting time secure Van bat with his left hand and clenching his right fist performing a right jab, making it the carrier bat be stunned by mere seconds, but it was enough to straighten the bat and uses it against his former carrier, hit his head on a horizontal blow. The man fell to the ground, Hyongaku sighed to me then turn to the man of clean hands, but only tasted steel go through your mouth and see the blood come out, he had been hit by a punch in the chest before he could breathing or straighten it took a left hook behind the pitching and hitting his head on the floor.

Draig rises for the third time at that moment, he had managed to inflict some serious damage to his attackers, but seemed to have no effect, he turned to his state. Should be two or three cracked ribs, arms and legs aching, blood dripping from his forehead for taking a strong blow carrier Bat steel. He spat a little blood coming out of his mouth and ran for the two looked at him with a smirk on his face, before he could take such a smile on their faces it was released spat blood from the floor. His eyes opened in surprise to be launching this quickly and also easily. He hit his head on the floor on your stomach, blood dripped from his forehead and spread across the floor of the alley, he could see Van also fallen beside him being kicked and punched by two of the gang of black coat.

_"Damn body moves without drugs! I can not let Draig and the girl at hand! "_ - I thought in anguish as he was targeting the Hyongaku by numerous scams, felt her body that is grinding by a hammer two tons.

_"Van ..."_ - Draig thought watching his friend on the ground being beaten, he had difficulty in breathing because of his ribs, the taste of steel blood trickling from his mouth almost prevented him from speaking.

It was then that he felt a warm heat, seemed familiar to him, felt such warmth spread throughout his body, burning his muscles giving somehow an unknown force to be able to get up.

- You angered me ... Irritated me ... Very!- His eyes were now red and to the surprise of the group bluish flames leave the body of the red-haired boy, even the breath that the boy uttered were flames, his hand was burning. - Burn in hell! - The cry of Draig made them all tremble, but before they could escape, they stared with fear coming out of every pore the second young man who stood up.

Rising from the pool of his own blood, Van was standing while his black hair covered his eyes, his blood was spreading across his image, the air was heavy on your back, then out of nowhere something accumulated wrapped the boy bathed in blood, black spheres floated on top, side and front of the boy on his back two black smudges made of the same material unknown to the ball was.

- You ... - Van said, his voice hoarse and gravely shook the black coats. - You have committed the worst mistake of their lives. - The Hyongaku stepped forward with slightly curved body.

- **You have angered us!** - Flames of bluish Draig extended to the heavens, the black spheres had now the shape of something sharp.

All of the group stepped back trembling with fear, some even cried on those two with _things_ unknown.

Before they could even take a step, the cries of pain of two of the group members were burning with bluish flames, you could see the skin is burning along with the flesh, the eyes leave the sockets as if they were marbles.

Again another cry of pain of two more members, all of them were impaled by sharp objects and black, eyes, heads, arms and legs were all impaled, the two fell to the ground lifeless.

The leader took three steps back before these two _monsters_ .

- Missing you ...! - Draig said as he walked toward the leader, his face was gloomy and a sadistic smile, a smile of a psychopath, a being who went crazy for the things you saw in salt life.

Van followed the redhead with the still calm face, his eyes before blacks were now gray, something in your hand compared to a black blade was.

- NO! _-_ Shouted the leader to then have his head torn off by the blade of Van and his body by burning blue flame.

The two stood where they were. Draig flames receded into his body to then fall to the ground. Black wings and blade Van disappeared in the air like a little smoke.

He lolled right, having his head turned toward the exit of the alley.

His eyelids were heavy.

His conscience began to empty all his will and retreated.

But before hitting the black immensity he can see two figures at the beginning of the alley.

_Good work_

Said one of them ...

His vision became black ...

That was the end ...


End file.
